Nymph
by NotaPunk
Summary: Part of my WDLJDT series, even though it's rated M, there are no lemons, there is just implied sex and because Liechtenstein does a strip tease for England. Story is much better then summary.


**NotaPunk; I own NOTHING! NOT EVEN THIS PANCAKE! T-T This is part of my 'WDLJDT' Crack pairing AHOY!**

**Nymph**

**ENGLAND'S POV**

When I first saw Liechenstein, I thought that she was a nymph. She had long blond hair, a pixie like face and body and a small, cute mouth. She was also sopping wet. It was during WWI and I need a break. I was taking a hike though a forest when it started to rain, I started to run and had inded up in a field of lilies. In that field was what at the time I thought to be a nymph.

She was wearing a long sleeved pink dress and blue apron. She was bare foot and was dancing in circles as the water drops hit her. She had an invisible dance partner, and as she danced she would hum. At one point in her dance, her partner spun her and she went into me. I grabbed her before she fell. I held onto her shoulders as she giggled, her eyes shut. Thick, long lashes graced her cheeks. When she opened them, my heart stopped.

This nymph was absolutely beautiful. Her skin was like looked and felt like butter milk, but her cheeks were a soft red. Her hair was long and soft, a light shade of blonde. Her mouth was small, her lips plump and shade of pink. Her large child like eyes, were forest green stared at me happily. I stood there for what seemed like an eternity before I let her go.

I dropped my belongings, and bowed to her like a gentle man. "Would you honor me with a dance Miss?"

Her smile grew, and she curtsied. "Of course Sir." I took her hand and gently led her to the middle of the field, as we walked I noticed that she held the skirt of her dress with one hand like ladies at a ball would. Once there I bowed to her once again, and she curtsied.

I held onto her hand and put one hand on her waist. She put her hand on my shoulder, and smiled at me. I began the waltz and she hummed a tune that I was unfamiliar with. We danced in the rain the whole afternoon, my nymph and I. My vacation was worth the week that I had to spend in bed.

After WWI, was over I saw my nymph again, but this time talking with another man, another country. I looked over and saw that she was wearing a different dress and that her hair had been cut into a bob. She was not a nymph, I realized, she was a country. Not just any country, the Principality of Liechtenstein, Switzerland's new sister.

When Switzerland introduced us, Liechenstein told him that we already knew each other. Her eyes shined with mirth when she saw me. She leaned in and stood on her toes, "When will we dance again, Sir Knight?" her breath ghosting over my ear, sending shivers of delight down my spine. Switzerland looked at us confusedly and grabbed Liechenstein pulling her away

Years after that we played our game. My nymph and I. We would flirt, we would dance, and we would whisper. This continued through the wars and competitions. Through her brother's disapproving glare and Francis's teasing. We didn't go farther then dancing, flirting and whispering until one knight.

It was at a ball, I can't remember who it was for, but all of the countries in the world were there. Everyone was dancing and drinking, I not being an exception. Couple that struck out to me were Hungary and Austria, Russia and China and Switzerland with Belgium. Liechtenstein looked even more beautiful then usual, her being put up with many clips and her lips darkened with lipstick. She wore a long light red dress, with spaghetti strings. She had on red strappy heels that made her two inches taller. In her hair I noticed, was a lily.

Liechtenstein was dancing with a few men who asked her to and I with a few women who I asked. We would catch each other's eyes and make a silent promise to dance before the night ended. Finally, we had our chance. Switzerland was preoccupied with Belgium that he didn't notice that I went over to his precious sister.

I bowed, she curtsied, we danced. We danced for so long and with so many songs. All I remember is her hand in mine and her eyes. In the middle of one of our dances she stopped and brought her mouth to my ear. "I want to show you something." I nodded and let her lead me to an empty bedroom. Every country who came was to stay the night, since the ball would end so late.

When we entered I walked into the room a bit farther and I heard her shut the door. "You might want to sit down, Sir Knight." I turned and saw her smile at me, nodding I sat on the queen sized bed. She walked over to me gracefully until she stood in front of me.

"Liechenstein-" She cut me off when her lips captured mine in a short kiss.

"Call me by my human name, please?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her thin waist.

"Lilli," she smiled, "What is it that you needed?" I asked though I knew it was obvious.

"You." She stated calmly while smiling, capturing my lips again in a kiss. "I miss you so much, and I love you so much." She kissed me again, now on the neck.

"I love you too," I moaned as she kissed a sensitive part of my neck. We didn't get to spend a lot of time together because, of her brother and his over protective nature. "Lilli I missed you too." She smiled against my neck and pulled away.

Stepping back, she unzipped her dress and let it fall onto the ground. Still wearing the heels, I saw the full extent of her body, like I have many times before. She was wearing new underwear I noticed, as my eyes scanned her delicate body.

**An hour Later**

There was a knock at the door and Lilli jumped out of bed, grabbing her silky red robe. I watched as she walked, now her feet bare and hair messed up. Her lipstick was slightly smeared but still looked beautiful. She answered the door and started talking to whoever was at the door.

It was male, I knew that. It was probably Vash, I thought to myself. Lilli returned to bed, getting on the bed. She started kissing me, chastely this time. When I looked at her, her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"That was bruder, he told me that he was spending the night with Belgium and to have a good night. He also said not to get lonely." I held her closer to me, smelling the light scent that was in her hair. It hurt Lilli to lie to her brother, but it had to be done, otherwise I would be dead. Literally. Vash once beat a guy half to death for asking Lilli out with out first asking him, it was a human too.

After I had calmed Lilli down, we went to sleep. The next morning there was a knocking at her door once more. Lilli grogily got up and was about to answer the door, naked when I threw her robe at her. She caught it and slipped it on. When she answered the door this time she was speaking in German, and I was to tired to try to decipher the language. I was going to fall asleep again when I weight on the bed. Lilli was jumping up and down the bed.

I opened my eyes with a groan, to see her face plastered with a huge smile. When my eyes were fully opened and my eyebrows furrowed, she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss. When our lungs burned for oxygen was when we broke apart. "Good news?" I asked fully awake and using my elbow to prop myself up.

Lilli was still on her knee and smiling. "The best! That was my boss, he said something so wonderful!" She wrapped her arms around me then pulled away, "He said that last night, he talked to your boss."

"And?" I asked looking at the love of life.

"And how do you feel about a wedding in the spring?" She asked jumping up in down.

"I'd bloody love it!" I yelled getting on my knees, and engulfing her into a hug.

We kissed again, "Oh Arthur! This is so great! By the way, your boss is looking for you to tell you." I nodded, kissing her again. Quickly I put on my boxers and I ran to the door. "Aren't you going to put on something more?" Lilli asked.

"I'm supposed to look like I was asleep, I sleep in my boxers remember." She ran up to me as I opened the door to leave and gave me one last passionate kiss. We broke apart when we heard a cough. We turned around to see her brother standing behind us.

"What did you do last night?" He asked, glaring at me, though the question was aimed to Lilli.

Lilli smiled and answered simply, "The same thing that you were doing with Belgium bruder, dancing." Then we ran for my life as Switzerland shot at us, Lilli holding my hand. I knew then that this was how my married life was going to be. Escaping bullets by day. Flirting, dancing and whispering by night.

**END**

NotaPunk; I really just wrote this for two reasons. To have Liechtenstein say that and because tomorrow's my birthday and I want more Liechtenstein fics with variety! Please review!


End file.
